scratchpadfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
3ds max 基礎
3dmax基礎_2d造型物件、座標系統 http://www.myupload.dk/showfile/1GMh84LTq *基礎1 http://www.myupload.dk/showfile/1ij1wl0Kd *基礎2 http://www.myupload.dk/showfile/1WjoEJbs *基礎3 http://www.myupload.dk/showfile/1k3SHFvpt *3dsmax基礎_模型檔 http://www.myupload.dk/showfile/1LGblcRO 中英功能表對照 *File選單: *file:檔案 *New:開新檔案 *Reset:重置 *Open:開啟舊檔 *Save:儲存檔案 *Save as:另存新檔 *Save copy as:另存複製 *Save selected:儲存選取物件 *Xref objects:替代物體 *Xref scene:替代場景 *File link manager:檔案連接管理員 *Merge:合併 *Merge animation:合併動畫 *Replace:取代 *Import:輸入 *Export:輸出 *Export selected:輸出選擇的物件 *Archive:保存 *Summary info:摘要資訊 *File properties:檔案內容 *View image file:觀看影像檔案 *Exit:離開 *Edit選單: *Edit:編輯 *Undo:復原 *Redo:重做 *Hold:保存 *Fetch:抓取 *Delete:刪除 *Clone:複製 *Select all:選取全部 *Select none:不選取 *Select invert:反向選取 *Select by:依照類型選取 *Region:區域選取 *Edit named selection sets:編輯命名選取集的設定 *Object properties:物體屬性 *Tools選單: *Tools:工具 *Transform type-in:改變型態面板 *Selection floater:選取浮動式面板 *Display floater:顯示浮動式面板 *Layer manager:層級管理員 *Light lister:燈光列表 *Mirror:鏡射 *Array:陣列 *Align:對齊 *Quick align:快速對齊 *Snapshot:快拍 *Spacing tool:間隔工具 *Clone and align:複製和對齊 *Normal align:法向量對齊 *Align camera:對齊攝影機 *Align to view:對齊到視窗 *Place highlight:放置反光點 *Isolate selection:獨立選取物件 *Rename objects:重新命名物件 *Assign vertex colors:指定頂點顏色 *Color clipboard:顏色剪貼板 *Camera match:使攝影機相配 *Grab viewport:抓取視埠 *Measure distance:測量距離 *Channel info:頻道資訊 *Group選單: *Group:群組 *Ungroup:取消群組 *Open:開啟 *Close:關閉 *Attach:加入 *Detach:分離 *Explode:解散 *Assembly:集合 *Views選單: *Views:檢視 *Undo view change:復原檢視的更改 *Redo view change:重做檢視的更改 *Save active perspective view儲存啟動狀態的透視視圖 *Restore active perspective view: 復原啟動狀態的透視視圖 *Grids:格點 *Viewport background:視埠背景 *Update background image:更新背景影像 *Reset background transform:重設背景的改變 *Show transform gizmo:顯示改變的軸心 *Show ghosting:顯示鬼影效果 *Show key times:顯示關鍵點的時間 *Shade selected:著色選取物件 *Show dependencies:顯示相關性 *Create camera from view:從視點建立攝影機 *Add default lights to scene:加入預設燈光到場景 *Redraw all views:重新顯示全部視圖 *Activate all maps:啟動全部的貼圖 *Deactivate all maps不啟動全部的貼圖 *Update during spinner drag:更新在調節器的拖曳 *Adaptive degradation:適度簡化 *Object display culling:物件顯示選擇 *Expert mode:專家模式 *Create選單: *Create:建立 *Standard primitives:標準物件 *Extended primitives:延伸物件 *AEC objects建築物件 *Compound:複合物 *Particles:分子 *Patch grids:補片 *Nurbs:曲面 *Dynamics:動力學 *Shapes:造型物件 *Lights:燈光 *Cameras:攝影機 *Helpers:輔助物件 *Space warps:空間扭曲 *Systems:系統 *Modifiers選單: *Modifiers:修改 *Selection:選取 *Patch/spline editing:編輯補片或線段 *Mesh editing:網狀面編輯 *conversion:轉換 *Animation:動畫 *UV coordinates:UV座標 *Cache tools:快取工具 *Subdivision surfaces:細分表面 *Free form deformers:自由變形 *Parametric deformers:參數變形 *Surface:表面 *NURBS editing:NURBS編輯 *Radiosity:熱輻射 *Cameras:攝影機 *Character選單: *Character:角色 *Create character:建立角色 *Destroy character:銷毀角色 *Lock:鎖定 *Unlock:解除鎖定 *Insert character:插入角色 *Save character:儲存角色 *Bone tools:骨骼工具 *Set skin pose:設定姿態 *Assume skin pose:假定姿態 *Skin pose mode:姿態模式 *Reactor選單: *Reactor:反應裝置 *Create object:建立物件 *Apply modifier:應用修改器 *Open property editor:開啟屬性編輯器 *Utilities:效用 *Previev animation:預覽動畫 *Create animation:建立動畫 *About reactor:關於反應裝置 *Animation選單: *Animation:動畫 *IK solvers:IK解答器 *Constraints:限制 *Transform controllers:形變控制器 *Position controllers:位移控制器 *Rotation controllers:旋轉控制器 *Scale controllers:縮放控制器 *Parameter editor:參數編輯 *Parameter collector:參數採集 *Wire parameters:網線參數 *Reaction manager:反應管理員 *Make preview:製作預覽 *View preview:觀看預覽 *Rename preview:重新命名預覽 *Delete slelected animation:刪除選取動畫 *Graph editors選單: *Graph editors:圖形編輯器 *Track view-curve editor:軌跡檢閱器-曲線編輯模式 *Track view-dope sheet:軌跡檢閱器-律表模式 *New track view:新的檢閱器 *Delete track view:刪除檢閱器 *Saved track view:儲存檢閱器 *New schematic view:新的流程圖檢視器 *Delete schematic view:刪除流程圖檢視器 *Saved schematic view:儲存流程圖檢視器 *Particle view:分子視圖 *Rendering選單: *Rendering:著色 *Render:著色 *Environment:環境 *Effects:特效 *Advanced lighting:進階光源 *Render to texture:著色到材質圖 *Raytracer settings:光跡追蹤設定 *Raytrace global include/exclude:光跡追蹤全域包含或排除 *Mentalray message window:mentalray訊息視窗 *Activeshade floater:浮動面板的互動式著色 *Activeshsde viewport:視埠的互動式著色 *Material editor:材質編輯器 *Material/map browser:材質的貼圖瀏覽器 *Video post:影像後製 *Show last rendering:顯示最後著色 *Panorama exporter:全景輸出 *Print size wizard:列印尺寸專家 *RAM player:記憶體播放器 *Customize選單: *Customize:自訂 *Customize user interface:自訂使用者介面 *Load custom UI scheme:載入自訂介面 *Save custom UI scheme:儲存自訂介面 *Revert to startup layout:回復到啟動的配置 *Custom UI and defaults switcher:自訂介面和預設開關 *Show UI:顯示介面 *Lock UI layout:鎖定介面配置 *Configure paths:路徑規畫 *Units setup:單位設定 *Grid and snap settings:格點和鎖點設定 *Viewport configuration:視埠組態 *Plug-in manager:外掛程式管理員 *Preferences:優先權設定 *MAXScript選單: *MAXScript:MAX腳本程式 *New Script:開新腳本程式 *Open Script:開啟腳本程式 *Run Script:執行腳本程式 *MAXScript listener:MAX腳本程式收聽視窗 *Macro recorder:錄製巨集 *Visual MAX Script editor:視覺的MAX腳本程式編輯 *Help選單: *Help:協助 *New features guide:新特色導覽 *User reference:使用者參考 *MAXScript reference:MAX腳本程式參考 *Tutorials:教學 *Hotkey map:快速鍵地圖 *Additional help:追加的協助 *3ds max on the web:依據3ds max網頁 *Authorize 3ds max:授權3ds max *License borrowing:借用許可證 *About 3ds max:關於3ds max *Display:顯示 *Wireframe:物件網狀顯示時顯示顏色方式 *Shaded:物件著色顯示時顯示顏色方式 *Hide by category:依類型隱藏 *Geometr:幾何 *Shapes:外型 *Particle:顆粒 *Bone objects:骨架物體 *Hide selected:隱藏目前所選取的物件 *Hide unselected:隱藏目前沒有選取的物件 *Hide by name:依照選取物件名稱隱藏 *Hide by hit:啟動後在視埠中點選要隱藏的物件 *Unhide all:把隱藏物件全部顯示出來 *Unhide by name:依照名稱選取要顯示的物件 *Hide frozen:隱藏場景中凍結物件 *Unfreeze by hit:啟動後在視埠中點選要凍結的物件 *Display as box:物件以方盒顯示 *Backface:網狀面的背面 *Edges:可見的邊緣 *Vertex:物件的頂點 *Trajectory:物件移動的軌跡 *See-Through:物件以透視著色顯示 *Ignore:自由縮放時忽視 *Show Frozen in gray:凍結時使用灰色顯示 *Link Replaces:連結的結構物件 快速鍵 *F3 線/體 *F4 輔助線 *F9 RENDER上一張圖 *F10 是RENDER的對話框 *F12 是座標的輸入對話框 *N AUTO KEY *K KEY關鍵影格 *， 是上一格 */ 停止 *。 是下一格 *Q 是選取 *W 移動 *E 旋轉 *R 縮放 *I 滑鼠不見時，可以按 *X 是3D軸向不見時，可以按 *C代表Ctrl *s代表shift *a代表alt *C+S+Z 四個視窗同時放大 *A+滾輪 旋轉視點 *ALT+A 對齊 *A+B 秀背景框 *A+W 大/小畫面切換 *S+F 秀安全框 *S+Q RENDER快速算圖 *S+Z 回復上一視點 *S+Y 倒退視點 *C+A 全選 *C+I 選剩下的 *C+D 取消選取 *C+O 開舊檔 *C+S 存檔 *C+W 滑鼠放大 *C+X 全螢幕 *C+Z UNDO回復 *C+Y 重覆指令